With the continuous development of technology, more and more electronic devices are widely used in people's daily life and work and bring great convenience to people's daily life and work, and these electronic devices become indispensable important tools to people currently. In the electronic devices, various functions can be achieved by various chips. In order to ensure service life and safe stable operation of the chip, a packaging process needs to be performed on the chip to form a chip package, so as to protect the chip.
In the conventional technology, the chip package formed by performing the packaging process on a chip has poor smoothness, resulting in poor reliability of the chip package.